The Night the Dementor Came to Visit
by sh0rtstuff
Summary: When the Dementor came onto the Hogwarts Express in Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry was the only one deeply affected by it.. or so everyone thought. Read about Hermione's experience the night the Dementor Came to Visit ((PuHLEeZe read + review!))


Author's Note: Just so everyone knows.. I don't own anything and I never will. I would just like to ask you guys a favor, please review. I know its very short but I like it and I'd appreciate it if I got *some* recognition. .. And finally, RIP to Richard Harris.  
  
September 1st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm back at Hogwarts, *finally*. My home away from home. I'm awfully tired; all the other girls have gone to bed. I was going to put off writing in you until tomorrow, but tonight was a very eventful night, and I'm afraid all the details will spill out of my head before I have a chance to write them down. We had to take Ministry of Magic cars to Kings' Cross Station, and I was very curious why, but all was explained on the train. It turns out that the madman, Sirius Black, is on a hunt for Harry. Figures. I was wondering why Harry hadn't gotten in trouble for blowing up his Aunt Marge. I wonder what that awful woman had said to make him do a thing like that.  
  
Anyway, there weren't any empty compartments left on the train, so we had to share one with an adult, a man named R.J. Lupin. Apparently, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm sure he'll be killed by the end of the year, considering the pattern that has been happening with our past professors. Professor Lupin was asleep the whole time, so it was practically like we had the compartment to ourselves.  
  
He came in handy too, when Malfoy and his cronies came to visit us. By the way, I absolutely hate Draco Malfoy. I hate the way he makes fun of Harry and Ron, I hate the way he makes fun of *me*, I hate his blonde hair, I hate his blue eyes, I hate his smirk, I hate everything about him! Its not like I ever did anything to him anyway. I guess he's just very prejudiced against Muggle-born witches. Too bad he can barely turn a teapot into a pincushion.  
  
An awful thing happened when we had almost reached Hogwarts. The train started slowing down, came to a complete stop, then all the lights went off. I wasn't too worried because I didn't think anything bad was happening. We were standing in total darkness until Professor Lupin woke up, holding a handful of flames in his hand. He had barely taken a step towards the door when it opened, and something in a big black cape stepped inside. I felt as if all the warmth had gotten sucked out of the room.  
  
The cold was deeper than my bones and I saw Harry go rigid and slide out of his seat. I wanted to help him.. I was taking a step toward him.. when something funny happened to me. It was like I couldn't move, I felt frozen to the spot. Voices popped up inside my head and they grew louder and louder. I desperately wanted to help Harry, because I saw him twitching on the ground, and he looked so *sad*, but I couldn't because all I could do was listen to the numerous fights that my parents have had going on in my head. I could practically see my dad coming at my mom with his fists flying. And then I felt him hitting me, over and over again. My knees started to shake and I felt like I was going to keel over. I saw Professor Lupin step over Harry and I heard him talking to whatever was underneath that cloak, and I knew that I was on the Hogwarts Express, on my way back to school, but I also felt like I was back at home, crying and hiding underneath my blankets at night, listening to my parents scream at each other at the top of their lungs. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I was just about to collapse when all of a sudden, the awful feelings stopped.. just disappeared. Professor Lupin had made that awful thing go away, and everything was better again.  
  
Everyone was focused on Harry when he came to, so I focused on him as well. After all, he looked so scared and terrified, I couldn't focus on myself at that moment. Luckily no one had seen me cry because I've been brave so far and haven't shed a tear in front of anyone at Hogwarts. Well.. except for that time when Ron was making fun of me for being a Know- It-All our first year. He can be really immature sometimes. I think he's just jealous. Ron and Harry haven't really asked me why I stay for the holidays. I guess they just assume that I stay because I feel sorry for Harry, which is partly true, I guess. If only they'd ask me, then I'd tell them the truth: I stay because I don't want to go back home. I feel awfully bad for Harry when he goes back to the Dursleys; they sound like awful people. But at least his aunt and uncle don't do one thing my father does: hit him.  
  
I'll write again another time, my eyes are drooping and we have lessons tomorrow.  
  
Good Night.  
  
Hermione 


End file.
